A dance of fire and ice
by Sauron2000
Summary: As Elsa prepares a party to honor the ice industry, she gets a letter from a strange man, who informs her of someone who will try to assassinate her, but this is nothing compared to the threat the entire World will face as the tides of magic turn to Arendel, and endfire encircles the queen of ice. .
1. The cold dont bother me

Authors note: This series will use characters from the upcoming Nordiccrew series expected in a couple of months. As well as that it uses characters from the new Frozen movie.

Please, enjoy.

**1st Chapter: The cold never bothered me**

**Annabelle`s POV**

It was late in the afternoon, aunt Elsa`s party celebrating the ice industry started in but a few hours and the kings and queens from many other country were coming to visit.

Annabelle loved the smell of the salty ocean on days like this, the day was visually perfect, the sun was strong and there was a slight wind from the east, travelers and merchants alike, traded with each other. The port was filled with the smell of meat and exotic fruits.

There were so many people here, local traders and ice traders, knights from the islands of the morning sun, guards from the castle and exotic traders with expensive clothes. But one stood out from the others, he was tall, most likely a head taller than my father. He had some kind of glasses, but they were dark and I couldn`t see his eyes. He had a coat that went all the way down to his knees, but it was open so one could see his dark shirt under, he had a black scarf with violet symbols. His hair is golden but not like daddy`s, which is wild, this man`s hair is combed to the right.

He walks towards me and when he is right beside me he suddenly turns towards me and says

"Princess Annabelle, would you mind giving this letter to your aunt?"

"I can do it, is it important?"

"Beyond comprehension."

"I will remember to give it to her."

"Thank you."

His voice was rather deep, but not a lot. When he handed me a letter with a dark triangle upon it I saw that on his right hand he had a rather beautiful glove, made of dark leather, on the edge of the glove there was what resembled silver. It had some buttons on the end.

**Elsa`s POV**

"Anna, this is it, I will not allow this!" I shouted at her sister, in her rage she had freezed the floor around her. When others would back down out of fear of the queen of ice, Anna just kept going.

"Come on Elsa, the children will love it." begged Anna, being as persuasive as possible. It won`t Work.

"No Anna I won`t make a `snow show`!" I shouted again, with more control this time, the frost dissapeared and Elsa became less intimidating.

"Fine, your loss." Said Anna with a hint of dissapointment. Elsa looked out over the preperations, they were coming along nicely. Along the walls the personal banners of Elsa were hung up. The background color of all the banners were blue, and in the front there is a white snowflake. Along the walls, there were row after row of tables with food. The dance floor had been carefully decorated by Elsa herself, using elaborate ice decorations.

"Aunt!" shouted Annabelle as she came running in through the main door.

"There you are!" shouted Anna with relief that her seven year old child had finally returned.

"Aunt here, a letter!" Annabelle ignored her mother and walked over to me. She handed me a letter, from what I could see the writer used some kind of cursive handwriting. The letter had a dark triangle upon it.

"Ok, let me have it." I answered.

"Who did you get it from?" asked Anna and distracted Annabelle, she forgot to give me the letter when she walked over to Anna by the food tables.

"From a man down at the port." Annabelle said, with a hint of rebellion in it.

"You know you aren`t allowed to talk to strangers!" Anna shouted furiously, Elsa laughed to herself when she remembered what happened with Hans some years ago.

"I didn`t talk to him, he talked to me!" Annabelle tried innocence.

"We are going to have a talk about that young lady." Anna didn`t fall for it.

"But before then you can give me the letter." I said. Annabelle got focused again, and before Anna took her of she gave me the letter.

To: **_Queen Elsa of Arendelle_**

From: **_Sauron of Redwood City_**

We do as of now not know each other while I hope that we can get a chance to talk during the party tonight.

I have important business in Arendelle,

that require the acceptance of the queen while this is not simple business but a rather delicate matter,

which is important to the future of this world.

I hope that you will grant me a room in the castle

and a chance to speak with you under four eyes. And that I get the first dance tonight.

You will hear a lot of bad things about me from the prince of Tjorn, do not believe it.

Your future friend **_Sauron_**

Elsa had moved to the library,the library of Arendelle castle is a square room which is full of books everywhere, in the middle of the room there is a small table on which there is a game of chess, and two chairs, with a window that looks out over the Arendelle.

"Sauron, eh?" I thought to myself. "This night is going to be peculiar.

**Two hours later**

I aimed for an impressive look, using my ice dress (the one from the movie), and my hair in a ponytail (like in the movie). I greeted everyone, from merchant to king, from orphan to prince. I was by my throne from where I could look out over the room,

"I still expect that first dance." Someone behind me said. I turned around to see a rather tall man, at least half a head taller than me. He had golden hair and dark glasses, he held out his right hand, which had a beautiful glove on it.

"Wouldn't`t it be more appropriate for the queen of Arendelle to dance with a prince?" I said as he took my hand.

"I asked first." He went down on one knee and kissed my hand. For a moment I was afraid I would turn him into ice, then I realized that he wasn`t as warm as the others.

"How did you..?" I started.

"The cold never bothered me."

He then took my hand and led me out on the dance floor; he put his hand on my hip and he put my hand on his shoulder. I tried a few clumsy steps but then I got used to it.

"How long since last time you danced?" he asked me, he was surprisingly gracefull, more than most princes I have seen. "A long time." Why not give him an honest answer?

We set of with a lot of small talk as the dance kept going, he continued to dance, but as he talked it looked as though he studied me but not like other men did. He studied my face and hands and hair.

"How was your childhood?" Sauron asked me

"Cut off. How about you?" I asked in the most neutral way possible, but I could see that he noticed my sorrow.

"Too involved." He answered in a similar way to me. "How is the lovely princess Annabelle doing?"

"She is very good; she will be eight years by the end of the summer." I answered with legitimate happiness.

"How about Kristofer and Anna?" He asked.

"They are doing better than I thought they would. Anna is pregnant. The ice queen is not so though in family life."

"How is the country doing?" He probably knew most of it.

"Well… The ice industry is going well, and I am thinking about embracing my powers a bit more than ´snow shows`." I said.

"A wise choice, you could try to control your powers a little more and then use them to greater potential." He said, he seemed very interested in my powers and its possibilities.

"What do you mean?" I asked, I felt a little offended at the control part.

"You did almost kill your sister, twice." He said, with a small smile. "And you could make an ice utopia up here." He said, and I knew he wasn`t lying.

Then all of a sudden Sauron got a serious expression and said.

"See the man over my shoulder?"

"Yes"

"He is the prince of Tjorn, sadistic bastard, many have mysteriously disappeared during his travels. He will ask you to marry him." He said bitterly and with obvious hatred.

"What?" I did not expect that, I could hear the shock in my own voice. He dragged me closer to himself so no one could hear us.

"Yes and when you say no, he will order your death." He said, obviously he knew something about this prince.

"I have guards." I countered, my voice trembling.

"And he`s got assassins. Will you grant me that room I asked for?" He changed his serious face to a much more casual one.

"That`s a little of topic." I said, feeling uneasy.

"Don`t put any more guards, that will make him suspicious and also make them think someone warned you, just leave the assassins to me." Serious Sauron returned at that moment, he looked like he knew what he was doing.

And as the climax of the dance started, he led me away from the dance floor. Gracefully as ever.

"Have a good night my lady."

And as Sauron walked away, the prince of Tjorn walked over to me.

**In a week: A peculiar night**

Authors note: I will put a lot more work into the next chapter, I promise.


	2. A peculiar night

**2nd Chapter: A peculiar night**

**Sauron`s POV**

I would call that a good first impression, now I need to plan. The party seemed to be accelerating, good for me.

Then I felt it, like an invisible wave it hit me and I could feel it, someone were using magic. Maybe the rift had opened considerably, I walked toward where I knew Elsa was. She didn't look like she were using magic. Then what? Four possibilities; either Elsa was doing something that I didn't notice, or someone else uses magic, maybe a wizard, or maybe a magical creature, a troll, or the truth is something far more sinister, that I was to late to control the rift.

**Elsa's POV**

The prince walked over to me, as though he had been searching forever. "Greetings queen." He said with a smirk and bowed. He had brown hair combed backwards, his white clothes dotted with a golden color.

"Good day, prince of?" I asked, keeping my voice calm and neutral, I did not trust this man.

"Prince John of Tjorn, my lady." He came up from his bow. "May I ask a for a dance?"

"I do not dance." I answered keeping my face neutral. Then he said "I saw you dance with the _**enderborn**_." He almost spat after saying the word enderborn.

"Ender-what?" I asked trying to remember where I had heard that word before.

"Enderborn, the daemonic angels, vanquishers of light and dark, the destroyers of good and evil. Have you never heard of _Rakh Ankarhan. __The upriser, the wounder of gods, the bane of the end." He said with disbelief._

_And then I __remembered__ a story from my childhood, my favorite story actually._

**_Rakh Ankarhan_**_ had been a soldier, who served cruel immortals but one day the immortals went to far, they ordered _**_Rakh Ankarhan _**_to kill his own family and destroy his city. He did, but swore that he would take vengeance. He served for another two centuries, __until the immortals told him to kill a queen, because she refused to assist the immortals. He went to the city in which the girl lived, but with him he had an army of enderborn, who refused to be slaves of the gods. First the immortal **Enirboreh**, sent __blighters, creatures who have ascended to become mindless killing machines, used by **Enirboreh** to spread mutation and plague among his enemies. The enderborn, who could resist magic and mutation, killed the blighters with fire, using torches and burning spears._

_Then the Immortal **Endobarria**, who was the lady of the end, sent her endermen, who could teleport. The enderborn knew of the endermen`s ability to teleport, so they placed traps, using crystals that the endermen were attracted to, and then they shot them with poisonous arrows._

_Then the immortal **Notch,** sent his mighty Valkyries. The enderborn hid in trees and tall buildings, when the Valkyries flied past, they threw out nets, which encased the Valkyries, and then they killed them._

_The enderborn had proved their valor against each of the three immortals, and had proven themselves a force to be reckoned with but then the three immortals united to fight the enderborn. The battle was long and tiring, but eventually, the immortals themselves fought __Rakh Ankarhan, __the immortals who claimed that they could not be wounded, lost their pride that day, as __Rakh Ankarhan __gave Notch__ a deadly wound across the chest, Enirboreh lost an eye and Endobarria took a sword to the knee._

While the stories considered Rakh Ankarhan and the enderborn the villains, Elsa had always fought them the heroes, since they decided to fight oppression and enslavement.

"Of course." I said, a little hesitantly.

Then we set off with small talk and I managed to get pretty good insight into who this, John was. He told me that he was the third in line to Tjorn, he seemed to have a decent military career and he traveled a lot to make trade routes.

"You should not talk with this, enderborn guy." He said, we had talked all night, not because I liked it, but because I could not turn away a prince.

"Why not?" I asked, wondering when he would make his move.

"Because the witches of Tjorn told me a prophecy. It went like this : _The ascendant will soon arrive in this realm, his arrival will bring destruction over Tjorn, and his presence will defile that of the immortals." _He said, smiling.

"I will not turn away a peaceful visitor." I said, seriously.

"By the end of tonight you **will**." He said, anger flowing across his face on the word, **will.**

We kept talking and eventually he brought me in front of the crowd, right by my throne. He went down on one knee brought up a ring of crystal and said:

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, will you marry little humble me, prince Olav of Tjorn." He said in the most humble and begging way possible. The crowd was stunned, but most of all my sister, who had her mouth wide open, staring at me. My father had told me a lot of how the game of thrones worked, he had lured me in front of a crowd and he made a scene, other people would have said yes, afraid of saying no in front of such a crowd.

"I think that this is a little early for marriage, John." I said being sincere, I did not want to offend him.

His face was full of anger as he rose, he shouted: "What, do you not want to take the ones who **want **to marry you!" He shouted as he took my hand, I was shocked by surprise. Unable to do anything. "You think you are **so** powerful! You are but an icy bitch! A cold who-" He was about to hit me, and I was about to freeze him, when someone hit him straight in the face.

That someone, was Sauron. He walked over to the now lying down John, and kicked him in the ribs. "The lady said **no!**" He shouted violently, as he lifted John up from the ground, and threw him ten feet. John came up from the ground and prepared to retaliate. John punched to where Sauron`s head had been, an instant ago. Sauron had ducked under the punch and now he made a nasty uppercut. Before John had time to retaliate, Sauron threw him into one of the tables. John got food all over his white clothes, but that wasn't the worst of it. Sauron started bashing John's head. John managed to get a single hit in, but it was enough to make Sauron jump some feet back. Sauron waited until John was up, John thought he had the advantage, Sauron gave him some free hits, but then Sauron dashed to the side and made a crippling blow to John's throat. John's guard was down, and Sauron knew this, Sauron kicked John's leg away, making him fall, and then he kicked right up in John's face, breaking John's nose.

"Go home John, I am just warming up." Sauron said, with disturbing coldness. John, stood up and I could see the damage, blood was leaping down from his ear and his nose had moved to the left. Sauron started walking towards me.

But John followed, and as John prepared to hit Sauron, I could see a cold smile on Sauron`s face. That was when I noticed a finely crafted dagger in Sauron`s right hand.

I did not like John, but there was no point in him being dead by the end of tonight. Before Sauron managed to turn around. I blocked John's punch by making a wall of snow, which John`s hand got stuck in.

"I am afraid that I must decline, you can tell you father that I will talk with him about the specifics in our continued trading." I said, the hatred first now building up inside me. Ice began to spring from my legs, and snow-flakes started to fall.

"Squire, get me back to the ship!" John shouted, terrified, by whom I do not know.

"I am afraid that the party must stop now." I said, I could see Anna`s disappointment.

"So be it my lady." Sauron said, kneeling.

"Coward! Come and fight like a man!" John shouted. And in an instant Sauron had his knife at John's throat "I am no man" Sauron said, his voice like a whip.

The crowd started leaving. Anna stared at me, I do not know what she thought.

"I guess I should thank you." I said.

"No point, John should be the one to thank me." Sauron said, he looked at me.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"I could have killed him and if you hadn't intervened, then I would have. You did the right thing." He said, looking calmly at me.

"Lets see about that room." I said, just to change subject.

"I need one close to you and the library." He said so quickly as though he just forgot what happened. He trembled. I got shocked. "Are you wounded?" I asked, nervous. He answered "Nah, its just an old wound."

**3 Hours later Elsa's POV**

It had been hard to explain the situation to Anna, and she was raging when she went to sleep, but otherwise it had been easy to find a room to Sauron. He was but some rooms away from mine.

I had decided to go to bed early, it would be a long day tomorrow, Sauron had told me that he needed maps of Arendelle and that he needed my help with finding potentially magical sites. So we have planned to leave two hours after dawn.

My bedroom is as clean as ever. The blue walls are dotted with snowflakes, and my bed is a more welcoming sight than ever. I decide to not take my dress of, I can always just conjure forth clothes tomorrow. I lay down in the bed, and instantly start sleeping.

**Some hours later Sauron`s POV**

I can hear them, they are outside her room right now, should probably get ready.

As I walk out my door, I hear Elsa struggling and I take forth my sword, my enchanted sword.

The Enderbane.

"Why don't we have some fun with her first?" I can hear a young man. I heard Elsa trying to scream.

"You are welcome to try, she is going to freeze your dick of if you try." Said an older man. "Are you ready Scott?"

"I am afraid that Scott isn't" I said, walking away from the corpse I had left, its been along time since I choked someone to death.

"Bugger!" Another man said.

The young one, whom I could see now, he had brown thick hair, he is actually rather handsome, ran toward me preparing a swing with his short-sword.

The endstinct... My greatest curse...

Duck... Stab... Bleed... Painful...Death...

**Two minutes before Elsa's POV**

I can hear them outside. They are coming. Two men kicked in the door, one had dark hair, another had red hair. They flanked me, but I was out of the bed in an instant, I made a wall of ice around the one with dark hair. But the one with red hair tried to stab me from the side, I made a spray of sharp ice pieces, pinning him to the wall, but then their leader hit me in the face, as another one grabbed my hands and tied them together, the leader silenced me by filling my mouth with cloth.

When the leader and the actually rather handsome one had freed their friends, the leader said. "Lets get her to the prince."

"Why don't we have some fun with her first?" said the handsome one. I got a terrible mental picture, but pushed it away.

"You are welcome to try, she is going to freeze your dick of if you try." Said the older man "Are you ready Scott?"

" I am afraid that Scott isn't." Said a familiar voice, Sauron. He walked in and saw the situation, past him I could see a man behind him, a dead man, with a blue face, from choking?

The handsome one reacted quickly, he lashed out towards Sauron with his sword, but Sauron ducked his attack and stabbed him in the back. The handsome one fell to the ground, shocked with pain.

The dark haired one, took forth a hammer and charged at Sauron.

**Sauron`s POV**

Dash... Pin down... Cut... Free...

**Elsa's POV**

As he brought his hammer down Sauron dashed to the right, Sauron pinned him down stabbing his sword right through his hand. Sauron then took a small knife from his attackers belt, Sauron cut the throat of his attacker. Then he threw the knife, which freed my hands, but the leader quickly grabbed me. The last one, a little hesitantly, charged at Sauron with a mace.

**Sauron`s POV**

Disarm... Bash... Destroy... Skull...

**Elsa's POV**

Sauron took the attackers mace, which he bashed the leg of the attacker with, when the attacker was on his knees, Sauron crushed his skull. The leader took up a small crossbow, and put it to my head.

**Sauron`s POV**

Distract... Break... Leg... Destroy... Skull... Break... Neck...

**Elsa´s POV**

"Go away enderborn!" shouted my captor. Sauron took his sword up again, it looked a lot like his knife.

"Enderborn dog!"

"What did you call me?" Sauron asked calmly.

"I called you enderborn dog!"

"What?"

"Cant you hear me? I said enderborn dog!" He looked away from Sauron for a moment, Sauron used this, in a moment Sauron had thrown himself over my captor, Sauron broke the captors leg, by stepping on it. Then the crippled captor was thrown over to the edge of the bed. Sauron bashed the captor's head with his elbow. Then he stepped backwards and took his foot up to the captor's throat, and bended the captor's neck in a highly unnatural way.

Did that just happen?

**Sauron`s POV**

I looked out over the carnage I had just made, the endstinct is highly usefull actually, I will use it more. But then another thought hits me, I actually enjoyed this, using my powers, letting lose the monster, but above all.

I enjoyed the terror in my enemies eyes. Then I notice, the pain in my hand had been dulled, I will have to investigate that.

**In a week: Justice **


	3. Justice

3rd Chapter: Justice

Minutes after a stunning silence between Sauron and Elsa, came the guards, as a matter of fact, the guard captain thought that Sauron was preparing to kill Elsa and was about to kill him, when Elsa explained the situation.

Sauron started cleaning his blade, as maids took out the bodies. Sauron grinned and left with a

"See you in the morning my lady."

**At dawn. Elsa's POV**

I still have trouble believing that someone tried to murder me tonight. How could this happen? Damn John, I will have him killed. No Elsa, don't, there have been enough blood in Arendelle. For now.

I went to get breakfast, I noticed Sauron in the corner. He ate his meat in a strange way, then I noticed handcuffs and two guards pointing their swords at Sauron. I felt the anger surge through me and my glass was destroyed by frost, as I went over to Sauron and his guards.

"I think that my investigations will have to wait." Said Sauron, a slight hint of disappointment in his voice. Now I noticed why he ate so strangely, on his right hand he had one of the handcuffs they had put on my hands some five years ago. Why would they do that.

"This man saved my life, I demand that you let him go." I said, mustering all my confidence.

"This man murdered four men yesterday. He is to go through a trial." Said the oldest of the guards, then I noticed that he had the colors of Kristiania on his armor.

"And you will be the judge." Said the younger man, wearing the colors of Koebenhavn.

"Wait Elsa." Said Sauron calmly, with a slight smile on his lips. "Would you mind joining me?"

I got my food and joined him. "How are we going to deal with this? I can let you go." I said, but I knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"Elsa, your father almost certainly told you about the game of thrones, the other kings and queens will demand proof that I did this to protect you. And we cannot blame John, we have no proof they worked for him. They will demand punishment." He said, calmly. "I do however have a plan and John won't be able to do anything about it."

Before I could answer, he had finished eating. He said:

"I am afraid that my investigations will need to wait."

He left me with my food and left with the guards right behind him. He was heading towards the yard.

**Some hours later Elsa's POV the court house**

"And our judge, queen Elsa of Arendelle." Finally they had announced me, and I went up to the judge's chair.

The chair was positioned so that I could see all the witnesses and everyone who was in the room, I could look down on the one who had done a crime, who would be restrained and bound to the floor. Around me I could see the common citizens, who was shocked by the events. And the royal ones who seemed to think themselves advisers.

"The murderer, Sauron of Redwood City." I gasped as Sauron walked into the room, he was badly bruised and had cuts all over him. But he had a grin on his face.

The guards came behind him, bloodied and bruised, one had even lost an eye.

Sauron went down and was ready to be bound. But then one of the kings (Christian I believe) said "The glove?" Sauron looked like a wild dog for a moment, but then he took his glove of. And there was many screams and fearsome mumbling as all saw Sauron`s hand. The skin was black (not being racist) and one could see many of his blood lines as purple lines, his fingers resembled claws and looked truly terrifying.

Many words could be heard, monster the most used one.

"Silence!" I shouted, ice creeping from my chair. I do not know what emotion reigned, anger these people who had said the same thing to me some years ago or sudden fear of Sauron.

"The glasses." Said another queen (Margaret I believe).

Sauron looked truly pained as he took his glasses of, to reveal concentrated, purple eyes.

Now the guards bound him to the ground.

"Mister Sauron, you have been suspect of murdering four men and defying men serving the law." I said, reading from a document, I did not know of the last part.

"That is not the way I would put it, if you mean protecting a beautiful woman in the need of aid and repaying the ones who tried to torture me then I agree." He said, in his formal voice.

"Torture? Who was responsible for the torture?" I said, disbelieving (trying to at least).

"That would be prince John." Sauron said, with a pained look in his eyes, only noticeable by me.

"Liar! Can you not see it queen? He is a filthy enderborn!" John shouted, in an instant.

"I decide who lies! Who carried out the torture?" I said, being as intimidating as possible.

One of the guards knelled "That was me, my lady and yes I did it under Prince John's orders."He was the older guard who had been at the dining table.

"We will be back at that later. So Sauron did you kill four men yesterday?" I asked, trying to be intimidating, Sauron had saved me, but I could not show that I was on his side.

"Yes I did."

"Under who's command?"

"My command." Answered Sauron.

"Hang him!" Shouted some kings. "Cut of his hand!" Shouted some others. "Make him blind." Shouted some townsfolk.

Then Kristoff shouted: "I have an idea!"

"And that is?" I asked, wondering who he had sided with.

"We could freeze him, in the head. Using your magic. We can cure it, and it will make it impossible for him to escape. He does not know how to repair it." He said, and at the thought I was terrified, if I did a mistake I could kill Sauron. Then I saw a small nod from Sauron.

"That seems like a wise idea, can we all agree?" I said lying.

"Yes, it seems like the best course of action." Everyone agreed, except John, who left.

"Follow him" I told the guards.

"That is your punishment, freezing and death, if you refuse to cooperate!" Shouted the announcer.

I walked down to Sauron, he gave me a glare that said "you can do it", I don't believe it.

I then focused my magic on his head, and sent a stream of ice magic, it hit him as intended. I hoped for the best, I hoped and hoped like never before that I hadn't killed him. I looked up, some of his hair had turned white. But he seemed to be fine. In a moment I was so glad that I hugged him. So glad that the wasn't dead. I looked up at Sauron, and quickly moved away, blushing. Then I saw some ice on Sauron and the ropes that restrained him.

"It's a little cold isn't it?" He eventually said, after an awkward silence.

**Some time later Elsa's POV the castle**

Sauron looked at Kristoff and said "Exactly as planned." I must have had a strange look on my face as Kristoff grinned.

"This was your plan!" I shouted, knowing well that this plan might kill him.

"Of course. I told Anna of the situation, hoping that she would help me, she refused, she thought that I had planned to kill you. She is still young after all. Kristoff heard me and told me of the freezing." Sauron said, as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"We decided to not tell you because your reaction needed to be genuine, the royals needed to believe it." Kristoff said, a little ashamed.

"It is still cold though. I really hope that you know of a medicine for this." Sauron said, looking into the fire.

Me and Kristoff exchanged glares and decided not to tell him.

**Some time later Elsa's POV**

Tomorrow at dawn, me and Sauron would leave to find, whatever Sauron hoped to find.

Apparently he was searching for magical sites.

I should bring him to the trolls.

**In some time: Frozen Upper**

**(Do you get it?)**


	4. Frozen Upper

**Authors Note:**

Response to Sunsedth

"I hope to manage to get one up every Friday and every Monday. Hopefully.

And I have planed everything in broad terms, but I am very open to ideas. I could use some advice on my writing, and how to stop writing things in fricking Preteritum (past)." Sauron said with a broad smile. (see what I did there?)

Anyway, here's the chapter

4th Chapter: Frozen Upper

**Elsa's POV at the castle**

I walked along the corridors in the castle, walking towards the dining hall, I heard so much noise from Annabelle's room that I was about to walk in. Then I saw Sauron in the art room, he was looking at a picture with incredible interest. Then I saw Anna, standing awkwardly in one side of the room.

For a moment I wondered why, then I remembered that Anna enjoyed walking among her childhood "friends" and she preferred doing it alone and certainly not with a stranger staring at a picture.

I walked over to Anna first, Sauron did not seem to notice.

"Hi Elsa, what is you boyfriend doing?" Anna asked me almost whispering.

"He is looking at a picture... Wait, _boyfriend_?" First noticing that she said it like that now.

"Yeah, you know, yesterday. In the courthouse. You kissed him." Anna whispered, obviously amused, did she get more childish?

"I didn't kiss him, did you listen to the maids again?" I asked hopelessly.

"Maybe..."

"Go and see what Annabelle is doing."

"But..."

"Now." I said with ice creeping up the floor.

Anna walked along, looking at me, then at Sauron, then at me. She turned into Annabelle's room and her face erupted in her mother-is-angry face as she saw what had happened in the room.

I didn't really care. So I joined Sauron, he was looking at a large painting, depicting a war between an angel and a man clad in dark armor with a giant spear. The angel led thousands of other angels from heaven, and the man led fifty men, and from the looks of it, the man was winning.

"Do you notice it?" Sauron asked, calmly, still looking at the picture.

"Notice what?" I answered.

"The mountain in the background" then I noticed that it was the mountain on which my ice palace was located "and the fjord to the right." then I noticed the fjord, which looked suspiciously like the fjord outside Arendelle "Do you notice it?" He asked, looking at me with a smile. "I've got a riddle for you, an enderborn walks into a room, in the room there is a king, a priest and a rich man. The king says; kill these men because I command you. The priest says; kill these men because a man of god says so. And the rich man says; kill these men and you will have all my gold. Whom in the room will he serve, and whom will he kill?" He asks looking at me expectantly.

"That would depend on the enderborn, although I hope he will serve the king, or queen in this case." I said smiling.

"We should get something to eat." He said with his lets-change-subject face. "I will tell you the answer tomorrow."

**Later in the yard**

I walked into the yard, it was still so early, and just about no one had left the castle yet, with the exception of me, Sauron and Annabelle. I could hear Annabelle helping Sauron over in the stables. I had chosen a smart kit for the winter, a coat of fur and nothing for the head. My hair was in a wild ponytail (like in the movie) and I had a dagger in my glove, just to be certain.

"You're good at this, did your father teach you?" I heard Sauron say.

I walked towards the stables.

"Yes he did." Annabelle answered. Then Sauron said "Do you want to ride him?"

"Yes! I would love to!" And just as I was about to enter the stables, Annabelle came riding out, on top of the biggest horse I had ever seen.

"What is going on!" I shouted as I followed Annabelle and the horse, I was about to shoot the horse with ice and I could feel ice come creeping across the yard.

"Come here _Fury._" Sauron almost whispered, and the horse rode over to him. Sauron started helping Annabelle down, "Was it fun?" Sauron asked.

Annabelle answered"Itwas the best Sauron"

"What kind of horse is that?" I asked

"This is a redwood city battle bred horse."He answered looking at me "Nice hair."

"Thanks, whats it called?"

"_Fury_." He went up on the horse, on the horse he stood a stunning eight feet.

"I`l get my horse." I said, and went to get, _Ice._

I rode out on my ice-white horse, now I noticed some details on his horse. It was big, as I mentioned before, it is a battle horse no doubt, but it's got the muscles of a racing horse, and crimson red eyes with black hair.

"And you horse's name is?" He asked me, looking at its calm blue eyes and white hair. "_Ice._" I answered, thinking of how ironic it is that our horses are so different.

**Some minutes later**

"So queen Elsa, where do you recommend that we go first?" Sauron said, I did not know if he mocked me or if he was just being formal.

"I know a place, but we need Kristoff to get there. Annabelle sweetie could you find your dad?" I asked Annabelle.

"Sure aunt." Annabelle was such a nice girl, except her bad habit of following me and talking to strangers, she is one everybody loves though.

Some time later Kristoff finally arrived. "Were you sleeping, chief ice cutter of Arendelle can't do much good if he is asleep." I said, with a grin.

"No I was preparing Sven and the other reindeer."

"Yeah right." Said Sauron, with the slightest hint of a smile.

"Where am I gonna take you?" Said Kristoff, a little hesitantly.

"To the trolls."

"What?"

"Yes, we need to go to the trolls so that we can heal Sauron, and they probably know something about what Sauron hope to find." I said thinking of the picture.

"Its been forever since I met them, can I bring Anna and Annabelle?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

**On the way to the trolls**

Me and Sauron had raced _Ice _and _Fury _almost all the way to the mountains, the others were far behind us, and Sauron had taken the lead. After some hundred meters, we stopped.

"This is fun!" I shouted, with a broad smile.

"You're right!" He shouted back, with a legitimate smile. "Should we wait?"

"Yeah, we should."I answered looking back at Arendelle, I could see them far down in the forest. "Do you have the food?"

"No, I think it's in the sled." And he was right, Anna and Annabelle was using the sled to get there and Kristoff was helping them. "It could be some time til they get here, lets make a fire. I am cold." He said as he went of the horse and into the knee-deep snow. He whispered something and _Fury _went over to a tree and laid down, closing his eyes, he might be sleeping.

He walked over to me and _Ice _and offered a hand "Let me help." He said as I took his hand and used it for balance. And I was glad that I had brought boots for the knee deep snow, I took a rope and tied _Ice _to a tree. Sauron took some snow away from a small area, he then took the dry wood we had brought from a satchel on _Fury's _back. He took out a handful of straws and lighted them. After a couple of minutes we had a fire. He sat by my side and after a long silence he said.

"I can't feel the fire anymore, I think I need that medicine soon." He took his left hand right by the fire, it started to sweat "Nope can't feel it."

"We should get you up there soon. But as long as you aren't unconscious it shouldn't be too dangerous." I said trying to sound like I knew this kind of thing.

**3****rd**** person **

Sauron sat at one side and thought to himself, it was getting dark, and in the distance they could see (and hear) Anna and company. Elsa sat on the other side, making miniature snowmen.

"I'm gonna tell you something strange." Started Elsa

"How strange?" Sauron said

"My childhood I was isolated from society within my room, trying to understand and hide."

"My childhood I was trapped within society, secretly trying to understand and plan."

"I spent my life, reading and training. I must always fear, so much fear."

"I devoted my life to my people, and everything else was second. (I'm sorry Eva.) Sometimes, it got a little lonely, waiting it out."

"My father and mother left me a kingdom, after they died, and left me with my powers, alone and hopeless." Elsa had long ago learned to live with it.

"My father and mother cared not for me, for they awaited my sister, Alexia. They said; We hate you, you are an abomination, and sometimes I believed them. But my grandpa always said; hang in there son, you were born to do something great."

"And what happened to him?"

"The old man got assassinated by... by... by his _brothers_" Sauron said, looking down.

There was a silence between them, only broken by the arrival of Anna and company.

Sauron shouted "We should get going, if we are to follow this map, these trolls live in the canyon."

"And that's right, I should introduce us. They are my family!" Kristoff added.

"How are they your family?" Sauron asked, wondering.

**Elsa's POV**

If you can say one thing about me and Sauron, we had a troubled childhood.

We made it safely to the where the trolls lived, just outside the area where there were the most of them, Kristoff started explaining things to Sauron.

"These guys took care of me, so please show some respect. They don't smell too good and are heavy, very heavy." Kristoff explained.

"Okay, these are trolls, does that mean the big and murderous ones?" Sauron asked obviously preparing his sword, just in case.

"No, small lovely ones." Annabelle said, walking along with us.

When we reached their main area, Kristoff said

"Hey guys, been along time, you're getting bigger!" to the stones.

"I think he is insane." Sauron whispered to me.

"Wait for it." I answered. Just as I said it the rocks and stones started moving, some to Kristoff, others to Anna and some to Annabelle, but they ultimately ignored us.

"Elsa, I think I'm insane." Sauron said, and then all the stones revealed their true troll forms.

"And who is this?" Asked a female troll. "That is the queen Elsa of Arendelle and Sauron of Redwood City." Answered Kristoff in a proud voice.

Some of the young girl trolls walked over to me, and dragged me towards the female. Sauron just stood there, and was trying to realize what was happening.

**Sauron`s POV**

I could hear talk, about Anna, about Kristoff and about Annabelle. Stuff like; how is the child, what brings you here, boy you have grown. And I can see Elsa talking with a female troll, I can't hear what they say, but I can see the troll pointing at me.

But then there is a voice, a voice I know, "Sauron..." It is only the slightest whisper, "Sauron... where are you..." But it is there, the voice of my greatest love, "Sauron we are winning..." I look around to see her, it must be magic. "Sauron... I have found it... But we need time..." Then I see her, and everything else is gone, her black long hair behind her. "Sauron... You need to fight... You and I both can feel it... The dawn of Lhar Ascendant is here..." Then she disappears in a mist. And I can see the trolls again, looks like they're preparing for some kind of dance. Then they push me into it.

**Elsa's POV some minutes before**

"So what brings you here darling?" Asks the troll, as she prepares a cup of tea.

"We need to talk to the troll king, it is important."

"I`ll send Hatcer. Hey Hatcer tell Pabie that a queen wish to see him!" She shouted, and immediately Hatcer ran off shouting "Okay Bulda!"

"Now, anything else? How about some advice." She said, almost whispering the last part.

"What kind of advice?" I said mistrustful.

"Some love advice!" She shouted.

"What!" I shouted back, surprised and coughing up my tea.

"To help with getting the man." She said pointing to Sauron.

"Oh. No I am not, he is not, we are not." I said blushing a little.

"Oh, but how can he resist a woman like you? And how can you resist a man like him."

**3rd person song time**

The trolls dragged Elsa out and put her in front of Sauron, who had been pushed by other trolls.

The trolls started singing "So whats the problem dear? Is it the deep way he talks? Or the normal way he walks? Or the gloved hand? Or is it the fact that even though we hope he washes he always end up" the male trolls took a deep inhalation "smelling kind of good actually! But you will never again meet a man, with that kind of hand. He is a fixer-upper! But he's more of a frozen upper! Showing no feelings at all!"

The trolls pushed Sauron and Elsa towards each other, and as Elsa was about to fall, Sauron grabbed her. Elsa blushed and stood up.

"I told you guys! That wasn't what they asked for!"Kristoff shouted.

**Elsa's POV**

That was strange and fast, I had never had the thought that I loved him. I shrugged of the thought, _stop thinking child's thoughts Elsa_. _He doesn't love you, and you don't love him._

Finally the troll king arrived, he made a bow for me while saying "Greetings queen." But when he saw Sauron, his eyes widened, and he knelt. The other trolls widened their eyes, but eventually they too knelt. "It is a rare honor to meet an Enderborn, especially in this part of the world. I wish the best of luck for your people."

Sauron answered in a strange language.

"My studies with your enigmatic kind never went as far as endertongue I am afraid." He said, looking at the ground. Sauron gave a quick nod.

"Now what leads the queen of Arendelle to my humble domain." He said while looking me in the eyes, a strange feeling of jealousy went trough me at the thought that he didn't even dare to look Sauron in his eyes.

"The man who accompany me got hit by an ice blast." I answered, gesturing to Sauron.

"Lay down Enderborn." The king told Sauron and Sauron did so. "Your doing?"

"Yes." I answered, I felt eyes staring at me.

"It should be easy, just let me work." He started working with magical items and magic, Sauron`s hair was getting whiter and he said "Elsa... Elsa..."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can't feel the heat, its gone." He said desperately, slipping in and out of conscience.

"What?!" I almost shouted.

"Help...Help... Help..." He said even more desperately.

"King! What`s happening?" I shouted desperately.

"Just as I feared, his enderborn physiology have finally succumbed to the ice." He did some magic, and started removing the ice.

"Why can't we melt it?" I asked desperately, as I saw him in pain, screaming and shouting in foreign languages, sometimes I could hear him shouting Elsa.

"I could damage his enderborn mind, we need to remove it through magic." He answered concentrated at the task at hand.

Then suddenly Sauron stood up as though powered by some ancient force and walked some feet. He knelt and looked to the sky, a massive thundercloud assembling. He grinned and whispered something. He said "Goodbye Elsa, we will meet again." I was about to run to him.

Then a thunderbolt struck him

**This friday: Nightmares**


	5. Nightmares

Warning: If you are offended by Sadism I strongly recommend skipping all the Elsa's POV.

**5Th Chapter: Nightmares**

**Elsa's POV**

As Sauron falls to the ground, lifeless, so do I feel the life being drained from me. I killed him... I killed him... And as I fall to the ground and everything is dark, the only thing I can see is his face.

**Anna's POV**

Elsa is so peaceful when she is asleep, if you could call unconsciousness sleep. I rode _Ice _while she had my spot in the sled, I looked at the giant of a horse we left behind, what would happen to it now that Sauron was dead? It would come back to the castle if need be.

Elsa was still unconscious when I joined the rest of the family. Annabelle held Elsa's hand and was still terrified by Sauron`s sudden death. Kristoff sat in the front, his face dark with grief and thought.

"How is she doing?" I asked Annabelle.

"She is cold." Annabelle looked up and I could see tears in her eyes. I could feel tears coming out, but I shrugged it off. Elsa was alive, a murderer wasn't. What is there to cry about?

The rest of the trip went in silence, and we were home before dawn.

When we could see the guards I shouted "Guards! Guards! Find Sonder Losengaard!" The guards wondered for a moment, then one of them left.

The remaining one, Guard Captain Aggebow, ran to us and asked "What happened?" He was in shock to see Elsa in this state.

"She is unconscious, what does it look like?!" Annabelle shouted in his face, overcome with anger.

"I will escort you in immediately." Aggebow said. Then he led us to the yard and carried Elsa into her room.

Some minutes later came Sonder, the city's doctor.

"Will she be fine?" Annabelle asked. I was unable to say anything. Sonder looked up under his blonde hair and said

"Yes, she should wake up in the morning. Her mental health might have taken a hit though." Sonder began working with his equipment, testing her pulse and reflexes.

"Yes, she will be fine. Just give her time to rest." With that he pushed us out and locked the room.

"I will leave to my room, I will make further tests at dawn."

**Elsa's POV**

I run, I do not know what I run from, but I can see fires behind me, and the mutilated corpse of Sauron, the fire is catching up, and I can hear Sauron`s voice.

"You did almost kill your sister, twice." _And I killed you._

"Its a little cold isn't it?" _It was my cold that killed you._

"I am afraid that Scott isn't."_ He killed someone too, but he did it to protect me._

Then his corpse attacked me from behind, I tried to freeze it, but my powers didn't work. His hand tore my stomach apart and his sword sliced my throat. It hurt, but in an instant I healed, for a moment it was a blessing, until he killed me a dozen times over, the last one more painful and brutal than the first one. As I resurrected once more, his face turned into an evil grin and his eyes sparked, then he... no, it said

"I am tired of bloodsport, why don't we play a friendly game of _tag_"

And in a second, I was in my ice palace, but the walls were dark, and purple fire encircled me. The fire disappeared and Sauron came in the door, his form had changed, the corpse was gone, in its place stood a hybrid of Sauron and something truly not human. Both his hands had terrifying claws, and his teeth was several inches each, his legs had terrible claws which replaced his toes.

"Run little girl... _Run._.." He said, his voice equally terrifying.

And I started running, but in few seconds Sauron had closed in, his claws pinned me, and he revealed a long and inhuman tongue, which went down my throat, all the while his hands ripped me apart.

After the longest minute of my life, he said

"Now... some _hide and seek." _

Now we were in Arendelle, I couldn't see Sauron, but I heard him.

"Hide little girl... _Hide._" Now he was dumb, I knew this place, and I found my way into a house, inside the house I hid in a closet in the cellar.

"What are we hiding from?" I turned around, and behind me Sauron was, the closet disappeared and I found myself inside a dark room with Sauron. I tried to run, but he sliced my legs apart, grabbed me, and his tongue went all over my face, before he snapped my neck.

"Please stop!" I cried.

"Why?" He said, as he slowly tore my left foot from my body.

"Please! Sauron would never do that!" I cried, tears running down my chin from the pain. And a little from thinking of Sauron like he had been.

"You are right." Said Sauron, and stopped stretching.

"What?" I asked.

"I am merely a monster made from your fear and imagination." Said Sauron, slowly losing his claws, teeth and tongue.

"You are not real." I said, was this all a dream?

"I am not real."

"But, why?" I asked confused.

"Because you need to remember what fear can do to a person. You will face terrible things." Sauron now looked like the real Sauron, but immediately changed form again. This time into a young woman, she was slender and was without doubt the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her hair was brown and went down to her waist. Her face was sharp and she had green intelligent eyes. She had a black loose dress that showed most of her leg. I guessed she was about thirty years old.

"And I will help you through them. Sauron will not have died in vane if you do as I say."

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Alice." Answered Alice. "Goodbye, my lady. I hope that you will have a good day."

I woke up in my room, how did I get there? All around me I could see ice and snow, I must have made it while I was asleep. What did Alice mean?

I knew what I had to do. I needed isolation, to think. I walked to the door, it was locked.

Why would they lock door? I killed Sauron, maybe they would kill me! No.

If they want to kill me, they have to do it on my home field.

I froze the window and broke it, then I ran over the roof and down into the yard. Some idiot forgot to take _Ice _into the stables. I saddled _Ice _and start riding for the ice palace. They could come, they could bring the full might of Koebenhaven and Kristiania combined if they pleased, and John could come too. They would no get me. I had killed a man, I could kill a couple hundred more if need be.

At dawn I had reached it, the ice like gleaming iron in the sunlight. And as I made it outside the palace, I decided to make some fortifications, building an outer wall of snow by the stair to the palace.

I looked at it and knew that it wasn't enough, so I made a snowman. I knew that I could change their personality a little. So I made a six and a half foot tall snowman, and gave him weapons of ice.

"What would you have me do?" Asked the snowman in a booming voice.

"Prepare for fight and inform me if you see anyone." I answered. And made a dozen more. They prepared the wall, and some were building further fortifications, like ice pikes on the walls.

Then I walked over the bridge and built another wall, this one of ice, it looked more like a piece of art. To guard this one, I made icemen, armed with bows and arrows and spears.

"Queen, I shall never tire in my mission to do as you ask." Said the iceman.

"Rise and guard this wall, do not let anyone through, and bring word of anyone to me."

Then I built a dozen of them

I looked at _Ice _and wondered where I would house her, then I built a stable, it had six corners, formed like a snowflake, and could hold twelve horses, two in each corner.

I led _Ice _into the stables, ordered some of the icemen to give her food and walked back outside.

I looked around as my icemen went about working and building more defenses. I went into the palace. I looked around, I had changed it the times I had come her since I created it. I remember building a cellar for supplies, Within it I found my supplies, supplies enough to last a year should they ever lay siege to my palace. The finest wine and food that could be stored in this kind of temperature.

But there was one thing I had not seen to yet, that I had a champion. I went up to another floor I had made, the work room, and started building my masterpiece, an eight feet tall champion, with finely crafted armor of ice, a mace and a sword. I gave him life, and in a second, he knelt before me.

"Queen of ice. What will I, your humble servant, do?" He asked, in a nearly human voice.

"You will be my champion and guardian. Rise. What will you call yourself?" I said in my formal voice.

"I am Patronus."

"Then Patronus, you are now my knight, now walk with me. I wish to oversee the defenses."

**Some days later**** Anna's POV at the castle**

"What should we do, the queen is gone. She have returned to that palace of hers, my scouts report and they say that they saw walls around it, they even claimed to spot siege engines!" Shouted Harald, king of Bergan. "If this is true, she could be preparing for war."

"You cannot be serious!" Shouted king Christian of Koebenhagen. "Me and her have been trading partners for gods know how long! She would never do that!"

I heard all of this, and wondered if they said the same things first time she disappeared. I had planned to go after Elsa, but Kristoff had said that I should wait, I didn't go too well last time.

There were many other outrageous shouts, but eventually one gained command.

"Enough!" Shouted John. "I suggest that the regent decide what to do. It is her country!" For a moment I could not answer. Then he continued. "I happen to have a man who can do the job of bringing her." I could hear footsteps from outside, and in came a tall man, he wore a white cloak that hid his face, he had several pistols in his pockets, a tomahawk in his belt, and two cutlasses as well. Where his cloak did not cover, one could see armor. He had a scarf as well. While no one could see his face, everyone got silent at his entrance.

"This is the Grim Watcher." John said, proud at his ability to find people. The Watcher remained silent... And grim.

"I cant send a mercenary to fetch my sister." I said. "No offense." Directed to the Watcher, he ignored me.

"Well, he is prefect for the job, you need to stay back and govern the country, and he is fast, if she doesn't return safely then you can have his life." He said, and it seemed sensible enough. He had tried to deal justice to the murderer.. I mean Sauron at the court, why shouldn't I trust him?

"Can you promise me that she will return safely?" I asked.

"Yes I can. Isn't that right Grim Watcher?" He said and the Watcher gave a quick nod.

Some minutes later, The Watcher prepare to leave. The Watcher went onto his giant dark horse. He started to ride.

**Some hours earlier John's POV**

"Do you understand my orders?" I asked the hooded man. He gave me a quick nod.

"She is to die, but it must seem like an accident. You can do what you want with her. As long as she is dead by nightfall." I said, and the hooded figure gave me a quick nod, I could swear I saw a smile under the hood.

**At the ice palace Elsa's POV**

I could not get the nightmares away, one after one, the last worst than the first, Sauron doing terrible things to me. In one he had called me a witch, brought me underwater, and force me to freeze the water, suffocating myself. In another, he had tied me to a glacier, and forced me to drown myself in snow. In the third, he had cut my hand off, which he forced me to freeze, then I would understand what his corpse looked.

But this one was by far the worst. I was in the castle, rising from my bed, I looked around, outside I saw purple fire consuming Arendelle. I tried to leave my bedroom, but the door was locked, when I finally managed to destroy the door, I found him in the throne room, sitting in the king's chair.

"Hello my lady, I am afraid that I have ill news." His voice seemed genuinely sad. "Some idiot started a fire. Do not be afraid, I am here for you." He came down from the thrown, I was about to run, but then he lifted me up and kissed me. And I kissed him back, I actually found comfort in one of my dreams. He had a vigor and lust, but so had I. Then suddenly he stopped. I looked up.

"What is it?" I asked. Before he transformed into the monster, the monster had changed subtlety in every dream, his eyes were entirely purple, he was even taller and he had bat wings.

I tried to run, but he grabbed my hair and lifted me up, until I was the same height as him.

"What is it Queen? Are you rendered speechless by evolution?" He asked, smiling a terrifying smile. "I must admit, so was I, then I realized that I could do so much more without the limits of being in a weak human body. You have sensed it haven't you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, struggling to get out of his grip.

"The sense of power, power you were born with. It starts as a whisper. Lurking on the edge of sanity." I knew what he meant. "Then it is a voice, promising power." I knew it.

"Then it is a shout, driving you insane." I had felt it. "Then it is a roar, of greatness. And you are reborn, leaving behind a dead husk. You have ascended to greater potential." I knew what he meant. "But you are special. Your parents made you fear you potential."

I spit him in the face. "And with good reason." I said, remembering what happened with Anna. But then anger gripped me. "Abomination! I care not what you say! Your evolution have driven you mad! You are a slave of your own powers!" I shouted. At the word slave, he threw me into the ground, destroying the floor.

"Don't you dare call me slave!" He walked over to me, and lifted me by my hair again. "Cast aside your humanity! You can be my queen, and together we shall ascend humanity! Just realize your powers!" I slapped him, and he kicked me, I flew across the room and landed on the floor. He was at my side incredibly fast, almost as though he teleported.

"If you will not realize your powers! Then I will do it for you!" He shouted as Anna, Kristoff and Annabelle walked into the room.

"Elsa, what's happening?" Anna asked.

"Elsa, kill them, lest I do it for you!" Sauron shouted.

"No! Get of me slave!" I said, trying to infuriate him. It did sort of work, as he raised my hand.

"Now!" He shouted as he grabbed Anna and prepared to cut her throat.

I did it, I couldn't let him kill my family, rather die of cold than of what Sauron planned to do

"Elsa... Why?" Anna asked, before she fell to the ground. Sauron moved quickly, and he took Annabelle.

"Annabelle run!" Shouted Kristoff as he tried to hit Sauron, but Sauron simply dodged and ripped Kristoff´s throat apart.

"I am afraid not." Said Sauron as he grabbed Annabelle. "Do it now!" And I did it, crying in so doing. Annabelle dropped lifeless to the floor.

"Can you feel it? Power, in its purest form!" He walked over to me. Suddenly a shadow appeared behind Sauron and drove a spear through him. It was Alice, instead of her common dress she had been using in all the other dreams, she had a piece of armor.

"Enough from you." She said as she took the spear out of Sauron's chest. "My lady, you are in danger. You need to wake up."

I found myself in my large six-sided room in the top of the palace. In the snowflake bed I had made some years ago. Outside I could hear shouts, screams and the sound of battle.

As I walk out onto the balcony, I see a host of warriors, not human, they all have grey skin and most of them are clad in iron armor, armed with spears and swords, attacking my own icemen. From the looks of it, they were slowly breaching my walls with tall ladders and torches.

And at the back of this alien opponent, I see their commander, it is ten feet tall, it has dark skin and is clothed in purple robes, is wields a dagger with incredible skill, as it kills two of the ice-men in a single blow. It is so slender that you can see its bones, despite this it is strong. It wields incredible magic, as it with a whisper in a strange language burns some more of my icemen. Its eyes have a shade of purple.

A single thought strikes me at that moment, despite the fact that they don't exist, there is one before me, as though out of the tales I heard as a child.

An enderman.

**This Monday(or there by): The beginning of the End **


	6. The beggining of the End

**6th chapter: The beginning of the End**

**Elsa's POV**

As I ran down the stairs a thousand thoughts surged through my head, why hadn't Patronus told me what was going on, but as I walk down the stairs and into the main room, I could see the towering champion walking towards me.

"My lady, we have come under attack." He said.

"Yes you are right, why didn't you inform me?" I asked, with a little fury.

"I was by the outer wall when the first assault came, I came as quickly as possible."

"What is the situation?" I said while I kept walking down towards him.

"They arrived during the night, so we couldn't see them before dawn, and when dawn arrived they attacked the outer wall. The wall holds, we managed to repair it but it won't last forever. We have lost several snowmen and they just keep coming.

"I will join you. Just give me some minutes."

"Yes my lady."

And as Patronus leaved I started making a suit of armor to protect me, after a small amount of time it was done, and I became thrice as hard to kill. As I walk outside I see my icemen prepare a volley of arrows.

"Prepare!" Shouts the leader "Steady! Fire!" And as a score of arrows rains across the cliff, I can hear pained shouts and curses in a strange language. The soldiers started preparing another volley.

"Make catapults." I tell some of the icemen, and they start doing it. "With me!" I shout and point to a dozen icemen, and I'm glad that I made more soldiers. They gather their weapons and march behind me. "Open the gates!" I shout, and in an instant it is open. Me and my group run down the ice stairs, and what we see is hell.

Patronus is leading the defense against the besiegers. Each swing with his mace killing another three of them. Behind him the snowmen and their spears make phalanxes that keep the enemy at bay, while slowly driving them towards the edge. But as we arrive, one of the phalanxes break under the pressure from a terrible amount of them.

"Phalanx! Form!" I shout and around me the icemen take up positions.

One of the creatures shout in a strange language, and around him the other take similar positions. Now I got a good look at the creatures. They weren't to tall, but they were muscular, their hands had claws and so had their feet. Most of them had gray armor of iron. Some had golden gold armor. Most used spears but a few used large swords and fire.

"Brace for impact!" I shouted as the foe ran at us. But I was ready. I shot a blast of ice and formed a score of ice spikes in front of the charging enemy. Most of them ran into the spikes. Those who were in the second crawled over their comrades' bodies. My icemen started impaling the survivors. But one was in front of me. He lashed at me. I ducked and in seconds a sword crystallized in my hands. I wounded him across the chest, but he didn't care and kept lounging at me. After blocking I finally saw a weak spot, and cut his head from his shoulders.

I'm glad Alice taught me how to fight and make war. Those dreams had their uses.

I looked up to see my phalanx joining up with the rest and driving the invaders back.

Patronus was on top of the wall. He looked at the foe and shouted "Fire!" And several dozen arrows flew from the inner wall.

"How many wounded?" I asked one of the icemen.

"Eleven wounded, twenty-four dead." He said.

"Repair the wall. We need to have it done by the time they return." I told him. "Bring the wounded back to the inner wall and take up your bows!" And as I said it they did it. The sound of several scores of bows instantly being drawn was awarding.

After half an hour, we could hear shouts and marching from down the mountain.

"How ready is the wall?" I asked Patronus.

"Not ready enough. Their attacks accelerate. Soon we can expect another assault every twenty minutes, then every fifteen, then ten, and by then we are dead. We need to ask Arendelle for support."

"We will not ask for help, if we do that they will kill me, I murdered a man and they want justice. If we ask for help from them we die." I answered.

"So be it my lady. But we will not last forever. This is no fortress, this is a vacation site."

And then we saw them, coming with ladders.

"It is time we showed them our tricks." I said, a smile leaping across my face. "Archers. Ready! Steady! Fire!" And as I shouted I could hear the sound of almost a hundred bows shooting simultaneously, followed by shouts from the unprotected horde of attackers. Now they started running, leaving their ladders behind.

"Draw swords! Form phalanx!" I shouted. And behind me I could hear footsteps and the sound of swords being drawn. Now they were meters from the gate.

"Let it go!" And as I shouted the gates opened, to reveal my plan. Two giant snowballs rolling down the mountain. Claiming a third of this assault. But the battle was far from over as three of them tried to climb up the wall and attack me. The first one I froze, he fell down the mountain. The second I impaled with an ice spike. The third made it up, but had no time to celebrate as I cut his head apart.

"Look!" Shouted Patronus who had already killed six of them. I looked to where he pointed, and I saw a dreadful thing. It was like these, but it was taller and only had a dread mask, armor to cover below the stomach, two axes and a torch. In front of him, four of the normal ones had a large metal thing, and I understood that it was explosives.

"Archers! Kill the on with the mask" Most of the archers on the wall was busy, but some reacted. The masked one ran through a rain of arrows without slowing, actually it looked like it went faster.

"Away from the wall!" I shouted. The next instant it exploded. I had made it down.

"Phalanx to me!" I shouted as I regained my wits.

The phalanx was fast. But the masked one was faster. How it survived I do not know. But it was alive.

It attacked me with its axes. I parried, dodged and when it hesitated for a second I shot magic and impaled it with an ice spike, but it just took the spike out of its stomach and threw it at me. The spike hit me in the stomach. I fell to the ground, and as it was about to kill me, one of the snowmen attacked it. The snowman did not last long, but it was long enough for me to drive my sword up in its heart. I jumped up and looked around.

With the death of their leader, the assault stopped and the attackers started marching down the mountains. But we had lost anyway, they had destroyed the wall. Now we had to use the inner wall.

"Fall back to the wall!" I shouted and the snowmen did as they were asked.

After some minutes of evacuation all the wounded had been taken back to the inner walls, where I started healing them.

After I had healed them all I assembled them. There were fifty healthy among us. And almost a hundred wounded beyond care who would make the reserves.

"My children! We must hold this wall, if we fail death will come upon us all!" I shouted to my soldiers.

"The ice queen! The ice queen!" They all shouted back.

After some hours of preparation they arrived. Now there were many of them, almost a thousand. And their leader was in their back, the Enderman looked out over his army, and with torches they arrived. Ladders for siege and at least twenty of those bombs and berserkers or masked ones if you prefer. They gathered a hundred meters from the wall, and shouted ferocious battle cries.

"Wait for it!" I shouted to my own soldiers.

The enderman shouted something, and then hundreds of them charged towards the wall, almost a dozen fell down the way up here, and even more fell at the stair.

"Now!" I shouted and arrows came hissing from behind me. They fell in the scores. Then it was my turn. Using my powers I launched terrible spikes and killed even more of them.

"Ready! Fire!" Another volley of arrows. Followed by another volley of magic. Followed by another volley of arrows. It continued until we had killed at least two hundred of them.

Then the enderman appeared. His magic shielded almost fifty soldiers from arrows and when I created ice he used fire spells to melt them before they could damage him. After some minutes he was at the gate. I jumped down the wall.

"Phalanx around me!" And the phalanx was there in an instant

"No matter what come through that door you stand your ground! Patronus, you take the reserves and from an archery line as well as an emergency phalanx!"

Within seconds the ones whom I hadn't picked for the primary phalanx formed into what I told the to, with Patronus at their head. Then they came through the gate, hundreds of them. We killed many in the beginning. But then our luck faded. As they came flanking us from the right through a hole they had made in the wall. They killed at least twenty of the primary phalanx before the secondary moved to reinforce rained down at our enemies, but they almost didn't care and kept fighting.

Within an hour we had to pull back into the palace. Almost none of the primary phalanx were left and the secondary was severely damaged. We barred the gates and I started healing the wounded. Now we were less than forty, and we had to hold the main room from a at least three hundred man strong foe.

"Do you have any advice?" I asked Patronus.

"What remains of our foe is mainly elite forces, we need to send word to Arendelle."

"You there!" I said and pointed to a snowman. "Bring me a bird, a piece of paper and a quill."

Not long after that I got what I needed, we could hear our foes moving forward battering rams. I started writing

**My dearest sister Anna.**

**This is Elsa.**

**I need help at the palace.**

**Come quickly.**

I did not have good time, so I wrote quickly and felt like I had forgotten something. I was about to remember. When the first sound of the ram at the gate sounded.

"Send it and be quick." I told the snowman. I walked in front of the remaining ones. "My children, help is on its way, we need to stay alive but some hours more!"

The sun had started setting by the time we had prepared for the last stand.

"Open the door!" I shouted, and as it opened I could see the terrified faces of a foe not ready. This time we charged at the enemy. We killed a good fifty of them before they drove us back into the palace.

I was everywhere. Killing a foe in one instance just to protect a snowman in the magic to kill my foes, parrying the one behind me while killing one to my right. But eventually we would succumb to this foe. After thirty minutes of intense battle, it was I, Patronus and eight icemen.

Patronus fought like a god, killing a dozen of them. The icemen held their ground, but they too died, one after one. Now it was just me and Patronus.

Then suddenly, a man appeared in the back of the enemy lines. He had a white cloak with a hood that covered his face. His hands had gloves, the left one had a light one that didn't cover his fingers. His right one is red thick, but is still his belt there hung two cutlasses and a tomahawk. From his pockets there were six pistols. For a moment I thought gladly at it, then I realize that someone must have told the enderman of that I would be here and that my palace was here. And then I am about to shoot him with magic.

Then he attacked one of the attackers.

I was breath taken by this dealer of death. Who had killed a dozen enemies in the time I could kill two.

He took up his cutlass and killed two enemies in a single blow. Then he leapt under one, just to kick his feet away and kill another one before breaking its neck. Then he parried another attack and directed it towards a fifth attacker and broke the neck of the one he parried.

His killing made Sauron's killing seem clumsy, and if Sauron's killing used to be clumsy then I couldn't kill at all. He made a series of rapid attacks and in the end he had killed at least forty enemies.

Once they noticed him, they started shouting and fled out the door.

But there wasn't time to celebrate, as the ones armed in golden armor and the berserkers charged in the door.

I tried to kill like this man, but everything I achieved was a dozen frozen enemies and one dead. So I went back to what I did before.

The man left one of his cutlasses inside the chest of an attacker. He jumped under another and left his second culass inside the attackers throat. Then he grabbed his tomahawk and butchered his enemies, until he threw it at another enemy. Then he used his six pistols, two at a time, and killed six enemies.

Now he only had his fists. But it was more than enough. If he was impressive a minute ago, then this was godlike.

A berserker charged at him, lashed out with his axe. The man took his axe and broke his hand, then he used the axe to destroy a leg, then he twisted the berserker's neck.

He killed many of the golden ones and we were winning. Then the enderman appeared.

The man seemed surprised. And he was even more surprised as the enderman punched him so hard that he landed on the other side of the room. The enderman teleported there and started ripping the man apart with terrifying claws.

"Did you think you could kill me!" Shouted the enderman with a deep voice as he grabbed his crooked knife.

"I didn't think so..." Said the stranger with his dying words. "I knew so!" And as though it had all been acting he brought his right hand up and right through the enderman's face.

His hand was gory with brain-parts and the enderman fell to the ground.

I gasped, and for a moment all the fighting stopped, then the attackers started running.

The man grabbed the enderman's book and knife. He lifted the book up and started reading it.

Patronus eyed the man suspiciously, before walking over to my side.

"Who are you?" I said, raising my sword, Patronus raised his mace. It was getting dark and the sun would soon set.

"I am the bringer of death and ruination in all its forms. I have commited unspeakable deeds. I am the vanguard of death. The reaper of debts. And the bringer of ends." He said, now looking at the knife. When the sun started setting, he walked towards me. "I am the grim watcher." The watcher said as I raised my hand to shoot magic.

"Elsa! What is going on? There are bodies everywhere!" Anna shouted as she ran in.

"Anna, what are you doing here! Did you bring soldiers?" I asked.

"No! Why would I? You needed my help and here I am!" She said, then I realized that I forgot to tell her our situation. "Elsa! Why did you go here? And what is that guy with the mace doing?"

"I am sworn to protect the queen of ice." Said Patronus.

"The queen of ice? What are you doing here Elsa, and why do you call yourself the queen of ice?"

"I was afraid that you were gonna kill me after I killed Sauron." I answered.

"You didn't kill that murderer. He killed himself."

"Don't you dare call him murderer! He saved me."

"But at least come back home! I was so afraid after John's mercenary didn't come back." Anna said, me slowly realizing that she was talking about the watcher.

I turned to the watcher and said "You work for John? Get away from me!" I tried to shoot ice, and Patronus charged. But the watcher was faster. As Patronus brought down his mace, the watcher leaped under it and with a single controlled blow destroyed Patronus' left leg.

Then he turned to me, he leaped, ducked and dodged every single blast I sent at him. Then he hit me with his right hand, and I could feel metal in his glove. I fell to the ground, closed my eyes and waited for the killing blow. But it never came. When I opened my eyes, he merely stood there, watching and waiting.

"Do you not recognize me?" He said, a little sad.

"N.. n.. no." I managed to say.

He dropped his white cloak to reveal a black coat and a masterly crafted knife. It was almost although he changed form. At first I didn't know whom it was, then I looked at his right hand glove, a glove that I could recognize anywhere.

Then I looked at his face.

"I told you we would meet again." Sauron said, with a slight smile.

**This friday: The war begins**


	7. The war begins

**7th chapter: The war begins**

**Elsa's POV**

"B... bu... but we saw you die! You got struck by a thunderbolt!" I shouted at Sauron, awaiting him to transform into the monster any minute.

"It was but an old trick from back in the days of the Crusade. I summoned it through advanced energy transmission into the inter-space which then made a slight rift in the inter/real space connection." He said as though it was the simplest thing in the world, I did not understand, and when he saw the look on my face he said. "I used sorcery."

"Are you a sorcerer?" I said, thinking of the warlocks of the north.

"No, there are no enderborn in existence who can use magic, with the only exception of the kind of magic used to create such rifts in the world. All enderborn can do it, except some are better than other at it." He said, almost like a teacher.

"Murderer!" Anna shouted, trying to slap him. Sauron was about to react, then I came in the way and Anna slapped me. "Oh sorry!" Anna shouted, once she noticed whom she hit.

"Anna why won't you understand? It wasn't him who tried to kill me, it was John." I said, mustering all my big sister prowess.

"What, but he was honorable. He wanted justice."

"He wanted to silence his opponent." Sauron said, grimly. "We should return, there are matters to attend to." He continued, holding around his right wrist.

"I will explain later Anna, now you must do as we say." I said.

"Stay behind us, Patronus will protect you, as long as you are at least two hundred meters behind us you should be safe." Sauron said "There are worse things lurking in the night than John's assassins." He said grimly.

I grabbed _Ice _and he grabbed _Fury_, we were fast. We made it into the forest and down toward Arendelle, we rode in silence, until he said.

"Why so tense Elsa, you have been like that since I returned."

"I thought that you were dead, it takes some time to realize." I lied, knowing very well that it was because of the nightmares. He knew I was lying.

"And the real reason is?"

"I had nightmares."

"What kind?"

"You were in them, and you were avenging yourself by doing terrible things to me. Then in the end, this woman would appear and tell me things that I needed to know. Like how to fight and lead an army."

"Hmm... What did I look like?"

"You looked like some kind of monster, a combination of Enderman and human."

"The ancient depiction of enderborn. Peculiar." He said, focusing on something else "Remember that no matter what happened in those dreams, I didn't do it, and I would never do it."

We rode onwards in silence, until I broke it.

"What is your story?"

"I am enderborn, I travel the world, I help fight the End. What more do you need to know?" He shrugged of, as though it was nothing. "Do you want to know the answer to the riddle?"

"What riddle?"

"The riddle I told you."

"Yes, I would love to know."

"Okay, the enderborn walks over to the king and strikes him down saying ; Do you presume to command me? He then walks over to the priest and strikes him down ; Do you think I believe in your gods? Then as he is about out of the room, the rich man gives him his gold, the enderborn then kills the rich man and says; Do you presume I did this for you?" As he said it it made a lot of sense

"Whom did he serve?"

"Himself." Sauron said with the ever slightest smile.

When we were back at the castle, there were many eyes staring at us.

"I am glad that you have returned, my lady. I was afraid that we would lose you." Said Christian of Koebenhagen.

"I just needed time to think. Aggebow, assemble the guests in the war-room. We have things to discuss."

The war-room was a large room with a giant table with a large map that showed the northern territories.

Sauron stood at one end of the table, looking out over the assembly of nobles.

He wore a trench coat, but under it, he had dark armor, with an emblem on his chest. His normal glove had been replaced by an armored one.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Sauron, and I come with a warning, that to the north of Arendelle, a new power is rising, preparing to consume you all."

"What power is this?" A commander asked.

"The power of the End. Now my plan is that" Sauron started but instantly got cut off when a score of angry voices started shouting, "You don't understand war!" or "Liar!"

"SILENCE!" I shouted, and everyone went silent. "You have no more reason to trust this man than I, but I saw this foe, as they laid siege to my palace. The threat is real, and we must unite to fight it!"

"If I may be allowed to continue, then my plan is that you bring you guards and bring the garrisons from your own homes, and we put them all here." He said and pointed to a point where the only entrance to Arendelle were, unless you were planning to go around the mountains, I recognized the place, we would have the advantage, as long as they came to us. It was a vale, where the only two entrances are opposite of each other. "Then we focus our power on a single point, from which we will dominate the entire vale. I will lead a small elite force, which will launch a counter-attack, hopefully breaking our opponent."

"And why should we trust you?" Asked John, in a white military jacket.

"Because I have made a plan that will be successful." Sauron said, and as he said it most of the older generals and kings nodded.

"What is this End you speak of?" Asked one of the kings. "And how long do we have to marshal our forces?" Asked one of the generals.

"The End is the home of the endermen, and they want the price that was robbed from them some centuries ago." Sauron said, looking across the nobles. "And I think because they brought in a large force to kill our dear Elsa, I suspect we have approximately a fourthnight until they can bring in a larger invasion force."

"Did they send a force to kill Elsa? You can expect the support of Koebenhagen!" Shouted Christian, and a good force of the Kings of Daniels-March shouted their agreement.

"But if I leave with my soldiers, I am gonna lose a lot of my land to raid." Shouted the king of Foerde.

"If we lose this war, there will be nothing left to lose. If we do nothing, the End will come rolling across this world, with unstoppable momentum, now join me! We live or die in the next couple of months. If we lose, all of the world will burn and endfire will burn fire and light, until only darkness and ashes are left!" Sauron shouted, and all shouted their agreement.

Some time later, they all left to prepare their forces, each and everyone of them promising to return and fight for humanity. When John did it, he had a strange smile on his face.

**Next morning Elsa's POV**

I woke to the sound of sword from the yard, Sauron had not been slow to start training anyone, men, women and children, who could and would grasp a sword. He taught them how to fight in formations, how to handle the sword. Some he taught how to use cannons.

Things had changed so much since some days ago, we will not give up, until we are on our knees, dying.

**This Monday: Unexpected Allies**

Authors note: I am sorry that this one is not quite as long as the others, I was sick and had to work over-time.


	8. Update

**Author's note:**

**I am sorry that there is nothing ready, but I have decided to only get one up every friday, then I will have more time to get quality into the chapters.**


	9. Unexpected Allies

**8th chapter: Unexpected allies.**

The yard within the castle walls, was filled with the sound of muskets firing and swords clashing.

While Arendelle had had no real military power since the fall of Aren the Unlucky two hundred years ago, we had hidden a lot of weapons in the dungeons. Cannons and muskets among them.

We did however need soldiers, soldiers whom Sauron trained right now. He told them how to hold a stance, how to shoot, how to heal, how to prepare a cannon and how to ride a horse.

Sauron was over I one corner, sparring with a group of tough-looking men and women from the outer city.

"Ha! You are a city boy!" Shouted Erik, their leader, and master of the militia. "Ain't no enderborn telling me and me boys how to fight!" And the rest shouted curses to Sauron and agreement to Erik.

For a moment Sauron had a smile, then Erik fell to the ground, after a gruesome punch to the ribs.

"Not impressed." Sauron said, as he rolled Erik over. Erik just started laughing and rose.

"Finally someone like me in this city!" He shouted grabbing his axe. "What are you guys looking at? Get your weapons, three rounds round the castle. Don't you dare slow! I'll hand your sorry arses over to Sauron 'ere if you do!"

"'E ain't that tough!" Shouted one of the militia-men, and a bunch of other shouted their agreement. "Me can take 'im! Sharp weapons!" And the rest shouted their agreement, Erik just shook his head.

The militia-man prepared his sword and his face went white when he saw Sauron's sword, depicting a dragon.

The man charged, but Sauron jumped to the right, as the man reacted, Sauron lept to the left, the man lost his balance trying to hit Sauron, and Sauron disarmed him, then he stabbed his sword through the man's hand.

"Six rounds, then visit the doctor." Sauron said, as he took his sword out.

The militia looked at him with new-found respect.

"Now that is the commander I wanted." Said one of the men.

"Go easy on my loyal subjects." I told Sauron playfully.

"That was easy Sauron, hard Sauron would cut his throat out. Would you like to meet hard Sauron?"

"Not really..."

"Good. Do you know how to fight?"

"Sort of."

"Then let me teach you."

We walked up to the arena he had put up in the middle of the yard.

"Make a sword."

"What?"

"With your powers. Make a sword." I did as he said, and within moments I had a sword in my hands. "Take your favored position." And so I did, bringing my sword low, and my legs spread so I could dodge. Then he started moving my hands, legs and generally my entire body to a better position for attack.

When he brought his hands up to change my head's position, I said "Stop."

"It is my job to prepare you all is it not? Your head position as of now leaves you ripe for death from the right." He moved my head a little to the right, then he tried to punch me. I reacted quickly and ducked, then he brought his leg up and made me fall, but I rolled to the left.

"Not even a scratch." He said, with a smile, he didn't actually hit me, he just tried. "Bring you sword up, defensive stance."

"Defensive?" I began, but then he launched himself at me, hits coming from everywhere, I dodged and parried, but he managed to hit my chest with the flat end of his sword. But damn it was a giant pain, as though fire slowly spread through my chest.

He kept going, slowly accelerating, and in the end I was as good a swordsman as my guard captain.

Then he started getting advanced, he finally let me get a hit in. Which he dodged, and hit me with the sword across the leg. We kept going on, but I didn't even make him sweat.

Eventually he parried, grabbed my hand, dragged me toward him, and pushed me down.

"Impressive. Who taught you?" He asked, pulling me up.

"Why that would be a certain enderborn."

"Have you tried firing a musket?"

"No"

"Lets go."

We moved to the firing ranges, where Sauron gave me a musket. Personally, he took two smaller pistols.

"Take aim." He said, and I did. Aiming at the center of the target doll. He started touching my hand and moving my arms, legs and chest into the right position. "Fire." I shoot, and hit the arm of the target doll. "Almost." He said as he shoot the two on the side of the doll. "You might want some practice."

We kept going, until I almost always shot deadly shots.

"Impressive."

"What did you expect?"

"Some more training."

"Well... I did learn from the best." I said, flattering him, just to see how he would react. He looked strangely at me, then he shot the head off of one of the targets.

"You might need more training to become the best." He said, as he went down on one knee, kissed my hand, and went to instruct newly arrived recruits.

I looked out over the yard, almost all of Arendelle united under one banner, preparing for one war, this had only ever been done during the reign of Aren the Great. By the time the End invaded, we would have the power of the north combined into a single army.

**Some hours later**

The day came and went, now we were eating inside the castle. The many newly-declared soldiers had gone home to eat, and now we were doing so too.

Sauron had had his food brought to the library.

I went to meet him.

When I entered, I saw a huge mess of maps, books and quills.

"Good day Elsa."

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing, tomorrow we leave for the End-rift."

"End-rift?"

"A point in the world where the masters of the End can enter. It have remained dormant for a long time." He said, pointing to a point on the map, on top of a mountain. "We should leave at dawn, with minimal defense, so that Arendelle is ready in case I was wrong."

"What do you expect to find?"

"Something that can help us, who knows? Fire perhaps."

"Fire?"

"We'll see."

**At dawn riding towards the End-rift**

Sauron and I had left but minutes ago, and we would arrive in a couple of hours, in the meantime I asked him questions about his past and the End, I didn't get good answers.

Then suddenly, a roar pierces the sky.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling."

Then we saw the rift, while it wasn't much now, then it was still terrifying.

It resembled a dark and crimson red orb, with an aura of darkness around it.

"It have grown too much, I can't close it. We need to wait for the army to come through, then it should be unstable." He said, looking at the orb, until something else caught his attention. "Run!" He pushed my horse until it started running.

Then he jumped onto his own horse, and I could hear the roar once more, this time closer.

"Flee!" He shouted, as he raced down the mountain, the long way. I rode the quick and easy way down. But I could smell the smell of ashes, feel the warmth of fire, and hear the sound of...

Wings. As I turned around I saw a shadow, slipping through the light of sunset, its purple eyes like spots of lava, and fire protruding its mouth, toward where Sauron had rode. Purple fire, like in my dream.

The flaming creature looked at me, without interest, and then started chasing Sauron.

Then I realized that it was a dragon.

The sheer power of it, seemed to vibrate through the air, as the orb grew in strength. I ran _Ice _the fastest I could down the mountain.

I could hear the sound of trees burning, and as the night fell, I could see the purple fire in the distance. I could feel the fear grip me. This fire was in front of me. And I could see the dragon, just barely, fighting from the looks of it, spewing fire and using powerful magic.

_Ice _too got fearfull, but continued anyways.

Then the purple inferno was right in front of me and I could see Sauron fighting with the dragon. For once he was actually sweating.

I thought about helping him.

_No._ Something in my head said. _He doesn't need help. _Who are you? _I am your savior. And I will not let him die again, therefore you must not help him. _What? _Just listen, within a forthnight look to the sunset. And the darkness shall be your ally._ How can I trust you? _You can trust me, because you know me._

I found myself riding past the inferno and the fight, and towards Arendelle.

Why?

**Sauron's POV**

"How can you hope to withstand my power, traitor?" Said the dragon in the advanced language of endertongue "I, Makrial, will once more claim this world, and my legions will pour through the rift."

"Over my broken body!" I shouted as I dodged another pillar of flame.

"The humans will betray you, they have left you to die!"

"I have never liked humans, but I trust that they can redeem themselves." I jumped to the right and send my sword through Makrial's wing, she screamed.

"Humans are fools! They are nothing next to us!" She sent another pillar towards me, which hit me, and left my flying yards away. "Why do you hold back? You are only as weak as you want to be."

I raised, filled with energy I could not control, laughing. "You are right!" And then I lost all control, as I saw lightning coming towards me.

My power was great, as I grabbed my sword, now gleaming with fire and embers. Makrial tried to burn me, but nothing could stop my avatar of burning destruction. As I drove my sword through the heart of Makrial, I shouted with pain, as the mental backdrop of Makrial's magic hit me, but it only strengthened me, as I brought my sword down to get in the killing blow.

I woke up later, buried in ashes and the burned bones of Makrial. What would I do now? Surely they knew my powers, they would fear me. Dragon-slayer... Impressive should I say so myself.

But how? I don't understand my powers. And there is nothing more dangerous than incomplete knowledge.

As far as I know, there is only one place where I can find peace in this land.

Only one place that hold my people's legacy.

The fortress of _Rakh Ankarhan_

**Next week: Smell The Ashes**


	10. Dance of the dragon

**9th chapter: The dance of the dragon**

**Elice's POV**

I am such a failure, I can't cook food, I can't dance, I can't even find inspiration for my song. Such is the life of the bard Elice, running around Arendelle, hoping to find a song. Just to return to the tavern, and sing half-composed songs.

As I look through my books for one last ounce of inspiration, I hear a strange sound.

I decide to ride outside of the city. When I take my horse, I ride for the eastern gate. When I am well outside the cityfor some reason that I cannot explain I start riding towards the mountains

Then I see fire, burning over the mountains.

I want to leave but decide that I need the watch this play out.

After waiting for who knows how long, I see someone riding down the mountain on a black horse.

After the rider, I see a mythic creature, a dragon, hunting the rider. The dragon is black as the night and it descends with the power of thunder, as it strikes the rider with fire.

The rider somehow survives and the ensuing combat is a battle of titans. The rider gives the dragon a hard time, but eventually the rider is on his knees, preparing to die.

Then suddenly a lightning surge through the sky and hit the rider.

Once more the rider rise, his hair burning, his eyes glowing, his hands like light, his sword like a storm of fire and molten metals, yet still with the form of a sword.

He stabs his sword right through the dragon, and a sound oddly like a scream surges through my mind, giving me a giant headache, but it disappears as the rider gives the dragon the killing blow.

Another lightning surged through the sky as the light from the rider disappears.

incredible, that is definitely inspiration for a song.

**Next Morning Elsa's POV**

I woke up to the sound of footsteps from the hall, still only half-awake, I slowly rose from my chair, trying to make sense of the events.

Then I remembered Sauron, I had been worried when I sat down in the chair. I had ordered a rescue team to leave once it was daylight. I guess in my desperation I had started sleeping.

When these thoughts surge through my head, the rescue team came in the door.

"What is it?" I asked, but I instantly knew the answer as I saw the look on their faces. One of them had something in his backpack.

"We didn't even find a trace, the best searchers in Arendelle couldn't find him." He said, looking down. "We did however find the dragon, or what's left." He gave me a jet black fang. "There is more on the mountain, only bones."

"What do you think happened?"

"I think he killed the dragon, but got cut of in the resulting inferno, got lost or died."

"Until we have his head, we presume him lost, Aggebow, you take command of the armament and training of the army."

"Yes my lady, I presume you wish me and the rest to begin?"

"Yes, captain." I said, as they left.

Good god, he left me again, this time he is probably dead. One part of me tell me to cry, the other tell me to stand strong.

"Surprise!" Shouted Annabelle as she climbed in the window, on the second floor.

"Annabelle, that's dangerous!" I shouted as I ran to the window and helped her get in.

"I know, Sauron taught me how to do it." Sauron, the ever caring for my family. "Are you sad for Sauron? I heard that he didn't return."

"Yes I am sad for Sauron, but he will return, he always will." I said, feeling the tears pressing, but I held them back.

"I'm sad too, but uncle Sauron will be back, he survived the lightning." She said, looking sad too. Wait, uncle?

"Uncle Sauron?"

"Yes, if you're aunt Elsa, then surely Sauron would be uncle Sauron?" She said with such childish simplicity that it was adorable.

"Oh, no it never was like that." I said, blushing at the thought.

"It looked like it."

I went to the dining hall, to be greeted by what seemed like a bard and a dozen listeners.

"Queen Elsa! I have composed a song for your grandness." Shouted the actually talented but terrible composer Elice. "Would you mind if I sing it?"

"Just sing, I want to hear." I said as I motioned the guards to be at ease, I grabbed a chair and sat down.

_"There are some who are born distinguished,_

_there are some who are raised in praise._

_But me I was always bullied,_

_an ant in the eyes of the old._

The melody was new and impressive

_"No child of perfection,_

_no old and long family,_

_But the fight i fight is a fight won in skill,_

_and skillfull is I, the rider in the night_

_"Cruel tricks of death,_

_fear destroying them from within._

_You've ignored me for too long,_

_Now you will feel my bite._

_"Beware beware of the fights i fight,_

_I am dead but my reach is long,_

_I am the eagle in the sky,_

_I am the snake in the earth, stalking my prey._

_Stalking my prey."_

"Elice, come and join me." I said as I realized where this song came from.

"But mylady, the song is not over."

"The war is not over and songs are for times of peace." I said as I motioned for her to join me as I walked towards the library.

When we she eventually caught up with me in the library, I closed the door and locked it. "What did you see?" I asked Elice, as she looked at me perplexed.

"What do you mean?" She said, trying to sound convinsing.

"When you get the title 'the queen of ice' you learn to read through the lines. "What did you see?" I said, adding my inhuman powes to intimidate her.

"Okayokayokay! I went outside of the city looking for inspiration, then suddenly I saw this dragon-like thing hunting a rider."

"What did you do?" I said, not turning off my powers.

"Easy easy! I did nohing but compose a song about the rider!"

"What happened to the rider?"

"He died, I think, he just sort of dissapeared in the mist and smoke... And fire..." She said, as the weight of the words she had said hit me. She hadn't even called for the soldiers.

"For not alarming the army, I ask you to join me in the coming war." I said, giving her a serious look, which she tried (and failed) to avoid.

"Will you be leading the army?"

"I wll be in the army, I do not know if I will lead it. now back to your 'sentence', should you try to escape, you will be left in the corpse of the dragon and killed by being **burried within it**." I said, scaring her at the last part. "Now go and train, I might need you."

"As composer?" She said, obviously trying to convince me.

"As bodyguard." I answered, with a smirk that sent her through the Nether.

"Yes queen."

"Please, call me Elsa." I said, with a dissarming smile.

"I think I will leave now, Elsa." She said, as I gave her the keys and she unlocked the door, and left for the yard.

**Next day, Elsa's POV metting room**

"I am glad to see that you could make it, lord Haakon." I said, as I looked at the lord who sat opposite off me. His sideburns and black hair slightly sweaty from days at sea.

"I came as fast as I could queen, together with artillery and a battalion of foot-soldiers. If you will allow it, I will retire to my room." He said, as I nodded and he rose for the door of the egg-formed room.

"One more question, did you see anymore lords heading this way?"

"Yes several. The king of Koebenhagen is only days away." He said, and I gestured to the door. This war would be over before it started.

**Sauron's POV Rakh Ankarhan's fortress**

What a marvel, even by enderborn standards. The colossal barracks ruins, which is largely a bunch of connected towers, was overshadowed by the Rakh's tower, ending in a giant peak.

As I walk the barrakcs, I can feel the souls of the enderborn, screaming for vengeance and justice. It is madness (and will most likely end in madness) to listen too closely to these infuriated souls. The obsidian black stone which the towers are made of, echo with the sound of my footsteps. Then there is another sound, right after one echo, another ends. Not mine, I grab my sword and turn around.

Behind me is a man, clad in green robes and skulls, a necromancer.

"Your very precense defiles this place." I grab my sword and take a stance.

"Whom are you?" He says, just as he shoots an orb of green light at me. I react and use my veil of shadows to dissapear, just as he is surprised I come up behind him, and send my sword flying through his ribs.

"I am your omega." I say as I twist my sword out of the wretched creature's body. "And may you be of more service to me in death than in life." I say, as his soul dissapears into the endless realm. "Not yet." I grab a part of his soul, and ask him questions.

"Let the dance begin..."


End file.
